Currently, when a mobile terminal is stolen, the owner of the mobile terminal must declare the theft him- or herself. The network operator then places the mobile terminal on a black list so that the mobile terminal can no longer use the network services.
There is a need to rapidly detect the theft of a mobile terminal, in order to limit the harmful consequences of the theft and dissuade such thefts.